Twilight: What If James Won
by Singingphoenix
Summary: This story is a parody of the popular book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. In this parody, James wins instead of Edward. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. they are the property of Stephenie Meyer.


**Bella: **My heart began to race. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Edward was dead. James had killed him when he had tried to save me from being killed by James.

I wish Carlisle hadn't saved me. I wish he had just let James kill me and be done with it. I am glad that they stopped chasing James though. I didn't want any of the other Cullens hurt because of me. _Well here I am._ I thought solemnly. _This is the first night I have had in a long time where Edward wasn't here watching me._

_It's kind of nice though, to have my room all to myself again._

When I woke up the next morning, Charlie was waiting to help me down the stairs. _That is so not like him. _He took me downstairs where there was a good-looking breakfast waiting for me. Along with the ever-smiling, Alice Cullen. Although, behind her grin, I could see a hint of mourning in her big, yellow eyes.

"You didn't need to do this." I said.

"Of course I did." She chirped. "You need a lot of energy for today, we've spent all night preparing."

Oh right, now I get it, she's faking it for Charlie because he has no idea that Edward is dead. We are having the funeral today at the Cullen's' house. "Right." I said. "I don't know how you expect me to eat at a time like this." I added quietly.

"Hurry up we've got to go." Alice chirped, always the superb actress.

After I ate as much of the delicious breakfast as seemed appropriate, I showered, brushed my teeth, and put on the black dress Alice had laid out on my bed, I even tried to do something with my hair, but it was hopeless so I just put it in a ponytail, I got in the car with Alice and we drove toward the funeral.

It was just as depressing as I thought it would be. All the Cullens were dressed in black, and black decorations were hanging from, well, everywhere. There was no coffin, considering James tore Edward up and burned the pieces. There were just some chairs in perfect rows, some of them already filled by mourning Cullens. I was the only non-vampire and non-Cullen there.

Suddenly, I was swept up in the whirlwind of Esme-trying-to-comfort-me. Esme hugged me and kissed my head and told me that none of them were mad at me. Then she led me to a seat next to her and Alice. We sat down. Then Carlisle came up to the podium. He gave a speech about Edward, but I wasn't really listening until he said my name.

"Bella," he said. "Would you like to say something?" he asked me kindly. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I shook my head, talking about Edward would have just made me even sadder.

After everyone else who had wanted to speak gave their speeches and everyone put flowers by a memorial that the girls had put together of pictures of Edward, Carlisle took me home.

I went straight up to my room and changed into a pair of dark gray sweat pants and a black sweatshirt, and I had taken my hair out of its ponytail, I laid on my bed and put on my headphones. Then I began to cry. Charlie wasn't home, so I could bawl as loudly as I wanted to.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." A voice said suddenly. I looked up, right into the face of the vampire who had killed my beloved Edward. "Are you sad that I killed your boyfriend?" he asked in a fake-sweet voice. Then he sneered.

"Oh shit!" I thought. I hoped I wasn't showing how scared I was. Then he jumped into a crouching position on the end of my bed. He reached up to my face and moved the headphones around my neck. "You think I'm going to kill you don't you." He said with a laugh. "Well… you're right."

My heart started to pound. This was the end. I was going to die. At least I wouldn't have to live without Edward any longer. James did three things simultaneously. He jumped on top of me, pinned down my arms with his hands, and held my legs still with his knees. He smiled and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to enjoy drinking your blood." He leaned in to my neck, taking what seemed like an eternity, and slowly, sunk his teeth easily into my neck.

The pain was excruciating. It was the most horrible thing I had ever experienced. Bright red spots appeared on my vision and I squeezed my eyes shut. Then I felt my life begin to fade, I knew this was the end. And so it was. Bella Swan was dead.

**James: **That was the best thing I have ever had in my whole life. I jumped out the window of Bella's house. I began to run toward the camp I had made with Victoria. When I reached the camp, I embraced Victoria. We hadn't seen each other in 3 days and missed each other very much. Most people wouldn't think that this is something I would do, but that is only because, well, I'm a killer. It's just the way I am; I didn't choose to become a vampire.

Victoria and I packed up camp and began to run. We ran south to the Sierra Nevada Mountains where we could live in a cabin until we decide to move somewhere else. As we ran, I thought, "was it worth killing another vampire just for some really great blood?" then I thought, "Hell yes it was!"


End file.
